La Otra Dimension
by Chocoflan28
Summary: En la ciudad de Nueva York, dos hermanas viven una vida común y tranquila con su tia. Hasta que una noche el deseo de una hara que un suceso épico e histórico suceda y cambie las vidas de ambas... un viaje interdimensional.
1. El Viaje

**Este es mi primer** **fan fiction, por favor leanlo. Lo hice con ayuda de mi mejor amiga asi que todo el credito no es para mi sino para ella. ****_Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen._**

**LA OTRA DIMENSION: Capítulo 1, El Viaje**

En la ciudad de Nueva York; vivía Angie y Tessa, dos chicas de 15 años que habían venido desde Chicago a vivir a los barrios de Brooklyn con su tía. Ambas asistían a un curso de arte cada año y este año no sería la excepción, sin embargo ahora sin sus padres Tessa cuidaba de su hermana menor por ser la más madura de las dos.

Angie siempre solía ver las TMNT en la noche a la hora de cenar, a ella le fasinaban; sobre todo al ver a su héroe mutante cuyos sables le parecían geniales. En cambio, a Tessa no le parecía la gran cosa, si lo consideraba un buen programa pero ella lo veía solo porque su hermana se lo pedía. Aunque una tarde algo paranormal y mágico ocurriría para estas.

Angie- ¡Tessa apúrate! Ya va a comenzar y no me lo quiero perder- Angie le grita a su hermana

Tessa- Bueno creo que si te paras y me ayudas no te vas a morir- Se escucha una voz molesta

Angie- ¿Quién sabe? Además, este es nuevo y hoy te toca poner la mesa- Le contesta

Tessa- Al menos te podrías parar a pasar tus platos- Replica la otra voz- ¿Quieres que lo vea contigo o no?

Angie le saca la lengua a su hermana y corriendo recoje los platos de la mesa, y justo antes de terminar Tessa de comentarle algo, esta la jala al sofá. Cuando le va a resongar el por qué la a llevado hasta allí empieza el programa; y sin decir algo más ambas se callan durante todo el episodio. Al final, Tessa se levanta a cepillarse el pelo, mientras su hermana se queda acostada pensando cuando se le ocurre preguntar algo que desconcierta a su hermana.

Angie- Oye Tessa ¿Tu crees que existan?

Tessa- ¿Quiénes? ¿Te refieres a... ellos?- Voltea a verla

Angie- Pues si- Se muestra algo insegura pero a la vez pensativa

Tessa- Bueno yo... en realidad no lo había pensado. Es una caricatura pero si existen eso de las dimensiones podría haber la posibilidad.- Le responde con confianza.

De repente la television se prende pero en vez de aparecer la imagen de algún canal, comienzan a verse diversor tipos de rosas y purpuras desde los más claros hasta los más fuertes. Y de la nada se va la luz al romperse los focos del hogar y escuchandose voces extrañas. Ambas hermanas asustadas abrazandose y protegiendose entre las dos toman una navaja y se esconden en su habitación. Despues de un rato, cuando ya no escuchan nada Tessa decide salir; pero anter de poder checar si no hay nadie en la casa algo la toma del brazo pero al voltear ve algo que nunca se imagino ver... un Kraang.

Tessa- ¡Ya suéltame asquerosa bola de sesos!- grita ella pidiendo en su cabeza que no encuentren a su hermana, pero para su suerte si la encontraron.

Kraang 1- Kraang, le informa a Kraang que tenemos a lo que en la tierra se le conoce como humana- dice el que tiene a Angie

Kraang 2- Kraang debe llevar a estas 2 conocidas como humanas a lo que se le conoce como Experimento 22, para que se recolecte la información para el plan de invasión

Kraang 1- Afirmativo- dice sin más

Angie- Tessa tengo mie..- Antes de que a ella diga algo, les cubren la cabeza impidiendoles ver y extramente creandoles un sueño en el que quedan profundamente dormidas.

Cuando despiertan se encuentran en una camioneta de los Kraang, pero eso no es lo que les extraña sino el que ahora parecen caricaturas. Pero antes de que Tessa le mencione algo a su hermana ella dice.

Angie- ¡Tessa, Tessa! Mira somos caricaturas ¿Crees qué me duela si me pellisco la nariz?

Tessa- Yo creo que no deberías inten... tarlo.- se lo dice ya tarde

Angie- ¡Au!- se queja con los ojos llorosos- No te recomiendo que lo intentes

Tessa- Hay que averiguar como salir de aquí. Oye Angie ¿Las tortugas no son las que saltan en ese techo?- pregunta escondiendo su impresion

Angie- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Muevete! ¡Guau, si son ellos! Preparate que nuestro boleto de salida ya llego

**Bueno creo que para ser mi primer fanfiction y no leer mucho esta bien el final. Tal vez la próxima semana o después saque el siguente episodio.**


	2. Dentro de la guarida

**Bueno esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior según yo, me quedo mucho mejor así que por favor disfrútenlo y léanlo. Creo que el otro fue bastante corto porque no lo habia escrito bien en el prologo. Doy gracias a sus comentarios pequeños comentarios, tarde mas de lo esperado pero estoy segura de que valio la pena. Les va gustar, solo una cosa cuando escriba de modo inclinado es que el personaje lo dice en sus pensamientos. Hora de comenzar.**

**LA OTRA DIMENSION: Capitulo 2, Dentro de la Guarida**

Era de noche, el cielo estaba nublado pero aun asi dejaba ver claramente la luz de la luna. Para las Tortugas, era una noche bastante aburrida; puesto a que no se habian encontrado con el clan del pie, no habia rastro del padre de April y encontraban a los kraang. Afortunadamente para los hermanos eso acabo, porque Leo informo que una camioneta del TCRI se dirigia a gran velocidad hacia dicho edificio.

Rafa- ¡Por fin! Algo de diversión para la noche- dijo haciendo un movimiento con sus manos provocanto que giraran sus sais.

Donnie- Dónde es la prisa? - Preguntó.

Leo- No lo se- después de haber pensado algo dijo- ¡Vamos! Hay que seguirlos

**POV de Angie**

Estaba con mi hermana atascada en la camioneta, de un golpe cooperativo de ambas conseguimos salir de ella. Sin que nadie nos viera, nos escondimos detrás de esta, se sentían los disparos evadidos pero ¿De quien?. La respuesta de mi pregunta, ya era bastante obvia. Mientras que las tortugas seguían golpeando y pateando traseros de kraangs, me agache un poco para poder asomarme y miraba impresionada a todos mis héroes, y en especial a uno...

Cuando acabaron con los kraang, Tessa comenzó a asomarse también; ellos no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados. Todos a excepción de Mikey, quien miraba con detenimiento. Pero luego dio caso omiso encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a un callejón.

Tessa y yo, ya nos íbamos del lugar, pero me detuve al ver que uno de los 4 había dejado su T-Phone en el suelo. Me imagine que seguramente se le había caído a cualquiera de los cuatro durante la pelea, lo tome y sali disparada al callejón. Era frio y oscuro, estilo película de terro asi que alcance a decir:

Angie- ¡Oigan siguen allí!

Vi que cuatro sombras paradas de golpe, rápidamente se escondieron detrás de unos botes de basura. Una de ellas, la cual reconoci me dijo.

Mikey- ¿Qui-Quien eres?- pregunto

Los otros 3- ¡MIKEY!- le gritaron al pobre

Angie- Jaja, no quisiera hacerles el cuento largo asi que solo vengo a entregarle al que se le cayo esto su celular... ¿Se puede saber de quien es?- pregunte

Leo- Permitenos un momento- fue lo que me respondio

Espere un momento, al poco rato llego mi hermana Tessa le explique todo y me dejo quedarme. Ya me estaba comenzando a inquietar ¿Y si no me creían? No lo sabia solo podía esperar hasta que escuche la voy de alguien.

Donnie- Emm... si es mio. ¿Me lo puedes lanzar por favor?- me sorprendi cuando el me lo dijo para habérsele caído estaba de locos según yo.

Angie- ¿Y por que no vienes tu? Se puedes romper lo sabias, además esta genial- intentaba convencerlo de salir a la luz.

Rafa- Porque nos vemos mal, y no vas a querer vernos; ahora si no te importa ¡¿Danos eso?!

Tessa- ¡Hey! Solo yo puedo gritarle de esa forma. Nos iremos con o sin el celular. Si lo quieren salgan, sino sayonara- me defendió ella.

Leo- Esta bien, pero no se vayan a asustar- me respondio.

Ante eso, lentamente salieron de su muy tonto escondite y quedaron al descubierto, esperando alguna reacción negativa mia o de mi hermana. Tessa estuvo apunto de sacar su navaja del bolsillo, pero como era de conocerse de mi no lo permiti. La detuve antes de que cometiera cualquier imprudencia suya y les dije.

Angie- Wow. Quizas si no los conociera gritaría como una loca, pero este no es el caso. En cambio solo puedo decir que se ven mejor que en la televisión- se quedaron sin habla ante mi respuesta, pero aun asi Mikey dijo.

Mikey- No nos consideran aterradores, ¿O algo asi?- dijo algo curioso.

Tessa- ¿Tenemos que?- pregunto desinteresada por eso.

Donnie- Consideramos que si, somos mutantes ¿Me podrían devolver mi celular?- me pregunto con un poco de temor al rechazo.

Angie- ¡Oh! Claro perdón, me perdi- le dije mientras hacia dichoso acto.

Leo- Nos gustaría preguntarles otra cosa, pero debemos volver. Sera mejor que regresen a su casa- nos dijo

Tessa- No tenemos lugar donde quedarnos, estábamos en esa camioneta del TCRI- respondio sin ninguna duda.

Mikey- ¿Por que?- nos cuestionaba Mikey.

Angie- Bueno, en realidad es complicado- le dije, hasta que se me ocurrio una gran idea- Pero creo que si nos llevan a su... casa se los puedo explicar

Tessa- ¡Shh! No digas eso. Ustedes retírense, nosotras iremos a algún hotel- dijo sacándome un refunfuño

Rafa- ¿Y con que dinero piensas pagar?- le dijo provocando a la bestia.

Donnie- Se pueden quedar con nosotros, no creo que Splinter se enoje mucho con nosotros si damos una explicación razonable- intervino antes del desastre.

Leo- Muy bien pueden venir, pero espero entiendan que no vivimos en un hogar tan limpio como el suyo- contesto.

Angie- ¡Si! Quiero decir gracias por dejarnos quedarnos en su casa- y eso fue lo ultimo.

De ahí, solo nos adentramos mas a la oscuridad. Vi como levantaban la tapa para entrar a la alcantarilla, alcanze a observar la expresión de asco de mi hermana a bajar al igual que el rostro de remordimiento de las tortugas por eso. Yo sin ningún temor me baje, casi caigo pero no lo hice. Ya estando allí solo caminamos hasta llegar a su guarida.

**Fin de POV de Angie. Inicio de POV de Tessa. ****En la alcantarilla.**

Sin duda estaba asqueada, Angie caminaba junto a mi. Ya nos habíamos presentado, pero de ahí no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra en casi todo el camino a su guarida, admito que el silencio era bastante incomodo, mi hermana lo provocaba; o al menos asi me lo hacia sentir. Ya estaba harta de eso, pero no quería comenzar a hablar yo... Por suerte, a Angie se le ocurrio empezar a entablar una conversación donde estaba incluida.

Angie- ¿Y... Cual a sido su ultima misión?- pregunto con tanta curiosidad que me impresiono.

Leo- No entiendo, a que te refieres con eso- le dio de respuesta.

Angie- Bueno algo interesante, o genial que haya pasado. Alguna lucha, mutante, no se lo que quieran- dijo

Rafa- No creo que te incumba meterte en estos asuntos- menciono el.

Mikey- Lo mas interesante ha sido haber conocido a Casey. No lo conoces- le respondio con entusiasmo.

Angie- Al contrario, si lo conozco; de vista pero si se quien es. Pero no importa eso- acabo con eso. Pero no me quedaría callada.

Tessa- ¿Por que preguntaste eso? Te verán raro- le murmure, atrás para que no escucharan.

Angie- No tanto como yo los veria a ellos, y lo hice para saber tratarlos- fue lo único que dijo.

Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio llegamos, era extraño estar allí pero ya que. Sin perder su tiempo las tortugas nos sentaron en el sofá y de pie el de bandana azul nos comenzó a preguntar todo lo que hasta ese punto sabíamos. Era complicado de saberse, no entendia nada; ya que tenia mucho que procesar. Aunque mi hermana me ayudo respondiendo a todas las preguntas. Incluso les explico su teoría de haber cambiado de mundo y que ellas eran en nuestra "dimensión" una serie de TV.

Se sintieron raros y se quedaron en estado mudo al igual que yo, pero era de esperarse; si no lo hacían habría de faltarles un tornillo justo como a mi hermana. Ya de un modo a otro uno de los cuatro comenzó a hablar con Angie, pero otro se vino contra mi.

Rafa- Y tu ¿Por que no dices nada?- estuve apunto de contestar hasta una voz firme me provoco escalofríos.

Splinter- ¿A quien le preguntas eso Rafael?

Leo- Amm, Sensei... Esto es en realidad una historia muy graciosa y larga...- respondio con mucho miedo.

Splinter- ¡Ayime!- grito a las cuatro tortugas, nosotras nos paramos y separamos de ellas- Te escucho Leonardo

Leo- Es que mire Sensei, nosotros...- le conto todo. Desde lo de los cerebros rosados hasta que el llego, parecía no callarse, en cambio Angie se encontraba muy embombada con ese cuate. Por suerte solo yo logre verla.

Splinter- ¿Entonces, de donde ustedes vienen somos una serie de TV?- decía mientras jalaba su barba

Angie- Por asi decirlo, Maestro Splinter- se notaba el respeto. Ni asi trataba a nuestra tia.

Splinter- Me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos de esto- nos dijo.

Tessa- Por supuesto, no hay problema- le respondi.

De ahí nos dirigimos con el hombre rata al dojo se veía desde afuera que era espacioso. Cuando al fin entre, lo ultimo que vi antes de cerrar; fueron a los cuatro chicos que de algún modo u otro sin saberlo nos salvaron.

Al entrar, nos encontramos platicando de lo que nos sucedió. Se notaba intrigado respecto al tema; Angie no le veía mucha importancia al asunto pero yo si. En cambio, de un momento salio el tema sobre en el que mi hermanita se quedo en las nubes por su héroe favorito. Ella estaba bastante roja, ojala le hubiera tomado foto. En fin, Splinter prometio no decir nada aunque si sé que se reia para si mismo.

**Fin de POV de Tessa.**

Los cuatro hermanos se encontraban cansados y aturdidos, pero sobretodo confusos por lo ocurrido. Donatello se hallaba en su laboratorio intentando hallar la forma de regresarlas a su hogar, Miguel Anguel estaba feliz porque ya tendría 2 nuevas amigas humanas, Rafael se encontraba molesto con la chica de pelo largo por haber intentado tener un problema mucho mayor con el... En cambio Leonardo tenia su mente en blanco por la situación; no sabia en que pensar.

El tiempo paso y las hermanas salieron del dojo sin el Sensei, al llegar a la sala observaron a los hermanos planeando algo, se acercaron y preguntaron que era; pero después de haber sido interrumpidas.

Mikey- ¡Hola! ¿Qué les dijo?- pregunto.

Angie- Oh, bueno nada interesante mas que cuestionar nuestros motivos por los que estamos aquí- respondio.

Donnie- Al parecer ustedes son de otro mundo o dimensión, habría de encontrar la forma de regresarlas antes de que alguien note su ausencia- decía mientras pensaba.

Tessa- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo chico listo?- dijo recriminandolo

Donnie- No lo se. Tal vez pueda investigar los últimos proyectos del TCRI y...- respondia hasta que fue interrumpido por Rafael.

Rafa-Aja, gracias por la información. Pero yo ya me voy a dormir- resoplo alejándose del grupo hasta que Tessa alcanzo a decir.

Tessa- Claro, duerme bien "pinzas de ensalada"

Rafa- ¡No soy eso!- grito antes de cerrar con un azote la puerta de su cuarto.

Leo- ¿Y en que cuarto dormirán? Si ustedes quieren les dejo el mío- menciono amablemente

Mikey- ¡No! Que se queden en el mío- replico Mikey

Donnie- No lo harán, se quedaran en el mi cuarto. Yo tengo menos problemas con dormir en mi laboratorio- dijo para parar la discusión.

Leo- Esta bien, espero que estén comodas. Su cama suele ser muy dura- menciono rascándose la nuca.

Angie- Si, gracias por todo. Duerman bien; vamos Tessa- decía casi murmurando

Tessa- Ya voy, descansen chicos. Por cierto lo sentimos si nos despertamos temprano- menciono antes de irse

Mikey- No hay de que- grito sin importarle que no lo escucharan.

**Muy bien me costo trabajo escribirlo, al final mi BFFA me ayudo. Espero apurarme en el proximo. "Y gracias por leer nuestro fic" (Saludo de mi amiga)**


	3. Surgimiento de una amistad

**Que tal queridos lectores, he intentado apresurarme con la historia pero ustedes ya saben que esta la escuela y los exámenes, así que sin mas preámbulos les presento el tercer capitulo. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios (aunque solo sean dos), sigan opinando y denme mas ideas para apoyarme. Por cierto piensen esto ¿Deberia poner a Tessa y Rapha juntos? Resuelvanlo ustedes.**

**Me di cuenta que no las describi a mis protagonistas; asi que antes de que comienzen a leer, lean la descripción física de ambas. Angie: Iniciando con su pelo ella lo tiene corto (algo mas o menos debajo de los hombros) y con un rizado natural; usa un sueter delgado color blanco, una bufanda lila, sus jeans y tennis grises; sus ojos son cafes y es de piel apiñonada. Tessa: Al igual que Angie es de ojos cafes, tiene pelo café (como su hermana) pero largo y lacio, tiene jeans, tennis negros con rosa, una blusa rosa y una chaqueta negra. ****Espero les guste como las describi pero no se me ocurria como hacerlo.**

**LA OTRA DIMENSION: Capitulo 3, Surgimiento de una amistad**

**POV Angie**

Lentamente comienzo a abrir los ojos, sintiéndome de maravilla por el sueño de anoche; normalmente siempre pido soñar con mi serie favorita. Pero justo cuando pienso que estoy sola en mi habitación me encuentro con un rostro babeando (Supongo que le fue una noche pesada, aunque la encuentro mas comica de lo normal), sin embargo no es lo único raro; porque me encuentro en un lugar que además de oler bastante mal me es desconocido.

Empiezo a recordar... Me alegro que haya sido real, pero de uno rato a otro me sorprendo de que despeinada amaneci. Eso no me gusta, como puedo salgo de ese cuarto para tratar de orientarme y lo hago; busco la cocina pues según yo es donde puedo encontrar mas rápido una fuente de agua limpia para mojar mi pelo. Tan pronto acabo de peinarme, miro a quien menos quería que me viera toda desordenada; no obstante el solo me saluda.

Leo- ¡Buenos días!- sino me prestara atención estaría atontada por esa encantadora sonrisa que tiene.

Angie- Hola ¿Qué tal?- le digo sonrojándome muy dentro mio

Leo- Veo que ya conoces la guarida ¿Tienes hambre?-

Angie- La verdad si, aunque no suelo tener tanto apetito por las mañanas; es raro ¿No crees?- vaya según mi cabeza eso sonaria mejor, pero el lo ignora y asiente mientras busca algo en el refrigerador

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando comienzan a llegar sus hermanos a excepción de uno... Rafael. Mikey me invito a tomar asiento, mientras el con unos raros movimientos comienza muy alegre a preparar ¿Huevo? Si supongo, no prepararía otra cosa con ellos. Solo espero que a Tessa no le de un infarto cuando descubra que su pesadilla es la realidad.

**Fin de POV Angie, inicio de POV Tessa**

Me siento pésimo, mas que pésimo; totalmente fatal. Creo que Angie puso algo en mi refresco; la voy a matar ya esta predicho. Me levanto esperando ver un sofá y una muy irritante hermana menor tomándome fotos, pero no la encuentro. Sino que veo una recamara de ¿Un chico? Con todo al parecer salido de una caricatura (me refiero a que se ve como si estuviera en una), esto no podría ser peor, ojala me cayera un rayo o algo asi.

Salgo de ahí como puedo, maldiciendo a todos esos cerebros que según mi hermana conquistaran dicho lugar, jamas pedi verlos en vivo fue idea de Angie una vez; pero nada mas, yo pensaba que era una tontería y le dije que si alguna vez me los encontraba no me importaba quienes fueran, yo los ataco porque si y punto. Y ahora resulta que el mundo me castiga dando me a ver una estúpida dimensión que se supone no existe, mas no es lo peor del caso; sino que de nuevo tengo que estar en presencia de uno de los seres mas odiosos y que podrían volver un lindo momento a uno bastante culminante... Rafael.

Rafa- ¡Vaya! Al parecer no solo tendre que lidiar con mis hermanos- lo fulmine con la mirada ante ese comentario, pero decidi ignorarlo y buscar a Angie- Si estas buscando a tu hermanita esta alla abajo-

Tessa- Gracias por la información, pero no recuerdo habértela pedido- de ahí baje y aunque el me venia siguiendo lo ignore por completo. Al entrar a la cocina, me di cuenta que mi hermana estaba allí con ellos- ¡Inteligente! Tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero estamos atrapadas aquí por la misera culpa de esos Kraangs, por eso te sugiero que tomes tus cosas porque nos vamos-

Angie- ¡¿Que?! Tu no eres quien para darme ordenes, me quiero quedar; además no me vas a decir que quieres regresar con nuestra tia ¿O si?-

Tessa- Quizas ella sea un fastidio de persona, pero entiende que hay que regresar- dije indignada

Angie- Como quieras, tu ve si quieres pero yo me quedo y nada, absolutamente nada me hara cambiar de opinión. Mejor quédate, prometiste cuidarme ¿Recuerdas?- replico solo como ella sabe, lo odio.

Tessa- Bien, nos quedaremos ¡Pero solo unos días! No te ilusiones tanto- le fasino tanto mi respuesta que dio un brimco de felicidad y corrió a abrazarme- _Es tan infantil_

Enseguida cuando la tortuga de antifaz naranja acabo de preparar el desayuno, además de que mi hermana y yo iniciamos a matar al apetito sus hermanos le empezaron a echar bronca por como había preparado la comida... Yo supongo que no les gusto. El parecía avergonzado, lo entendia perfectamente; recibia bastantes criticas frente a gente que apenas conocía. Menos mal que mi hermana tosio un poco, de no ser asi creo que nos hubieran ignorado y jamas de los jamases se callarían.

Al acabar el mismo, como muestra de agradecimiento nos invito a ver como entrenaban. Solo me podía imaginar que tipo de imágenes pervertidas pasarían por la cabeza de mi hermana, siempre se delataba. Creo que incluso Mikey lo noto por su respuesta tan impulsiva, pero le dio igual. Angie nada mas me pudo dedicar una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo.

****Fin de POV de Tessa, inicio de POV de Angie.****

de vez en cuando hacían una que otra flexion o ejercicio que conocía, los demás en cambio debían de ser específicamente para dicho arte. Admito que por mucho que me gustara su programa, el entrenamiento era de lo peor; sentía que me quedaba dormida. Hasta que al fin llego la parte buena...

Splinter- Ahora combate en parejas, ganara la tortuga que quede en pie ¡Ajime!- y asi dio inicio al momento mas épico e increíble de mi vida.

Yo solo me quedaba viendo como todos se daban golpes y patadas entre ellos, me parecio algo muy divertido; solo me fataba el trozo de pizza con un refresco para que ese momenta fuera como otro episodio, solo que exclusivo para mi. Todos daban buena pelea, unos mas que otros. Mikey fue el primero en caer por recibir un golpe en las piernas por parte de Donnie; el cual cayo distraído mientras Rafa lo golpeaba con sus sais, iba de maravilla para el, hasta que Leo lo tomo desprevenido tirándolo al suelo. Apuesto a que mis ojos reflejaban locura y alegría en ese momento hasta que note los ojos de Rafa hechos de puro fuego.

No se que paso, no soy de buenos reflejos, son pésima para dar respuestas agiles cuando me encuentro nerviosa. Supuse que era el instinto aunque suene ridículo, e hice lo impensable... A una velocidad luz tome el bo de Donatello, y derribe a Rafael antes de que este lograra echarse encima a su hermano. Al levantarse me fulmino con la mirada con tal rabia, que crei que en ese mismo instante me daría un puñetazo.

Pero me equivoque, con la ira del mundo en todo su ser salio del dojo; dirigiéndose a su cuarto muy frustrado. Sus hermanos, que hasta entonces solo eran espectadores; primero me dijeron que estaba loca lo cual comprendi, pero después se sorprendieron por ese golpe. Creia que Splinter me haría algo en cambio se quedo callado y hasta que solo quedamos el y yo porque los demás (incluso Tessa) salieron por petición de el hablamos.

Angie- Disculpe me Sensei, no era mi intención hacerle daño. Yo solo...- me interrumpio.

Splinter- No te preocupes pequeña, hay que admitir que lo merecia por lo que iba a hacer. A veces, Rafael suele tener mal temperamento. Agradezco que el no te haya hecho nada; sino tu serias la lastimada ahora. Gracias por ayudar a que nadie saliera herido, tienes buenos reflejos- yo estaba encantada por eso.

Angie- Gracias Sensei, no fue nada- agradeci con respeto.

Splinter- De nada. Ya puedes retirarte- me agache haciendo una reverencia y sali del dojo.

Al salir no deduci lo que me iba a encontrar, me encontré con todos excepto con Leo... Tessa, como siempre me cuestiono si estaba bien; bueno con una hermana asi no me preocupaba de que alguien me lastimara sin salir ileso. Mikey y Donnie seguían sorprendidos por lo que logre, nunca alguien había logrado golpear a Rafa sin no recibir una golpiza (aunque era obvio que no lo haría "soy invitada").

Ya todos se iban, Don a su laboratorio, Mikey a ver televisión y Tessa no se a donde pero se fue. Me molesto que Leonardo no me diera las gracias, estaba mas que segura que me las merecia; pero en fin que podía hacer yo. Ya me dirigía con Mikey a ver televisión cuando me tocaron el hombro, pensé que era Tessa. Mas no lo era, era Leo.

Leo- ¿Te molesto?-

Angie- _El que no agradecieras si_- pensé- No ¿Sucede algo?

Leo- No, es solo que quería agradecerte. Sino lo hubieras golpeado creo que estaría con un intenso dolor de cabeza- le sonreí.

Angie- No hay de que, solo dale chance de ganar la próxima- el rio, pero después dijo.

Leo- Tienes reflejos. Se que es poco probable pero... ¿Sabes manejar algún arma?- pregunto curioso

Angie- En realidad, de pequeña en un campamento nos enseñaron a usar el arco. Asi que podría ser que mas o menos sepa usarlo- me di cuenta que tal vez fue mala idea hace mucho no usaba uno y quedar mal no me gusta, para nada.

Leo- Pues, si quieres te puedo enseñar a usarlo ¿Te gustaría?- esa fue una increíble pregunta. Pero reserve mis ansias.

Angie- ¡Claro! ¿Cuándo iniciamos?- pregunte mostrando un interés racional

Leo- ¿Qué te parece mas tarde?- vaya muy pronto, me alegra

Angie- Esta bien, hasta entonces- fue lo ultimo.

Yo solo quería que ya llegara ese momento, ese precioso instante donde solo compartiría con el y nadie mas. Y aunque el tal vez no lo supiera o ignorara, yo no lo veria como mi momento sino como nuestro momento...

**Fin de POV Angie, inicio de POV Tessa**

Que horror, no se bien que es lo que estoy haciendo; para empezar se "supone" entre comillas, que el me odia. Pero no puedo dejar que el hecho de que mi hermana lo haya golpeado siga asi y se quede como se encuentra ahora. No me gusta dejar una mala impresión a nadie, ni siquiera a personas como el, pero ya no puedo retroceder a lo que algo. No me importa lo que diga, sino quere hablar al menor vera que mostre interés.

Abro la puerta de esa sombria habitación, no sin antes escuchar un grito de advertencia.

Rafa- ¡Mas vale que sea algo importante! ¡Ya les he dicho que...- se queda corto haciendo que su grito se esfume en el aire. Hasta que decide hablar- Vaya, primero la mocosa me golpea; y ahora la busca pleitos quiere hacer honor a su nombre

Tessa- Me alegra saber que ya estas de buen humor tortuguita- respondo lo mas calmada posible.

Rafa- ¡¿Dime que es lo que quieres?!- grito al levantarse.

Tessa- Solo vine a disculparme por lo que hizo mi hermana, pero mejor esperare afuera a que el cretino que casi mata a Leo se largue ¿No crees?- ya me iba cuando me jalo el brazo con fuerza y dijo

Rafa- Perdona me ¿Si?- asentí lentamente- No estoy enojado contigo o tu hermana

Tessa- ¿A no? ¿Con quien entonces? No creo que valga la pena que te enojes por causa de bobonardo- solto un gruñido

Rafa- ¡Hey! Aquí el único que le dice asi soy yo, pero si es con el- dijo agachachando la cabeza

Tessa- Oh, ya veo. No comprendo porque te molestas con el; luces como un niño-

Rafa- No lo entiendes, es realmente fastidioso tener que aguantar al "Señor Perfecto"- me replica

Tessa- ¿Señor Perfecto?_ Que extraño apodo_- le digo

Rafa- Si señor perfecto- se levanta de golpe- A veces simplemente no comprendo como Splinter lo nombro líder, fue tan injusto yo debi serlo

Tessa- ¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto curiosa

Rafa- ¿Qué porque lo creo? Fácil; peleo mucho mejor que el, yo soy mas fuerte- dice al voltearse- Ademas quien fue el que se enamoro de nuestra enemiga ¡No fui yo! Siento que en ocasiones, todo, absolutamente todo a lo que yo siempre he aspirado... En eso se convirtió Leonardo ¿Me entiendes?. Para colmo los demás lo apoyan en cada decisión que el toma -se sienta y contempla el piso- ¿Para que enojarme? En todo sere solo la sombra de Leo

Tessa- _¡Vaya! Que profundo pensamiento suyo. _Nunca digas eso Rafa- voltea y me mira a los ojos, es raro pero continuo- Mira si no te eligio para líder, debio de ser por una razón; estoy segura que no piensas que por eso lo escogio. Mas bien creo que piensas que lo hizo porque crees que el es su favorito

Rafa- No me diras que no ¿O si?- lo mire de forma comprensiva

Tessa- Un padre no tiene favoritos, ni si quiera el mio que siempre le pasaba las cosas a Angie. Pero no por eso se volvia su preferida, al ser la madura siempre obtuve permisos que ella no. Era comico ver como se enojaba, pero no te complique la vida; te sugiero que lo dejes pasar- me levante, pero antes de irme le dedique una sonrisa, el me la devolvio y sali.

**Fin de POV de Tessa, inicio de POV de Angie. (Esto será muy corto).**

Me la pase viento televisión con Mikey, fue bastante entretenido. Luego estuvimos jugando videojuegos, en los de carreras yo siempre ganaba; en los demás digamos que me dejaba ganar pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones se reia de que no le ganaba y nadie jamas lo haría.

No supe exactamente cuando pero de repente me di cuenta de que Tessa me veía parada de manera divertida, me alegraba que al igual que yo; al poco rato se sento y cogio una pizza que estaba por alli. En seguida bajo de su cuarto creo Rafael, temia que me hiciera algo; pero le dio igual y se puso a golpear una clase de muñeco parecido a esos sacos que usan los boxeadores. Me parecio bien.

Estaba bastante feliz, disfrutando la tarde, cuando escucho dos voces, casi no entendia hasta que una dijo:

?- Hola chicos ya lle...

**Listo ahí lo voy a dejar, en puro suspenso... Aunque creo que es de lo mas obvio de quienes se trata. Pero me quize sentir guao estaba vez, me sentía con mucha inspiración esta tarde. Sin mas me despido, los veo en el próximo capitulo ¡Hasta la vista!**


	4. Conociento a Abril y Casey, parte 1

**Hola de nuevo lectores. Últimamente me estado esforzando en mis capítulos. Saben como, inspirándome en las historias de algunos** **que según mi opinión son una gran fuente de inspiración. Espero que este capitulo les guste, recuerden que acepto todo tipo de criticas, a excepción de las que lleven groserías; pues si han de hablar mal yo creo que al menos deberían tener algo de propiedad en lo que dicen. Pero aun asi ya lo saben. Mejor no los aburro lectores, comienzen a leer.**

**Se que no lo debería hacer pero, casi todo este capitulo va a tratar sobre Angie; sin embargo tengan en mente de que en un momento hare uno en donde casi siempre salga Tessa, ya les dire después cual será es una promesa.**

**LA OTRA DIMENSION: Capitulo 4, Conociendo a Abril y Casey. Parte 1**

**POV Angie**

Vaya, que otras sorpresas me esperaban ese dia; era imposible que conocer a las tortugas fuera una de las mejores cosas, esto solo era el inicio. Estaba frente los mismos Abril O'Neil y Casey Jones, juro que de haber traido conmigo mi celular me hubiera tirado a sus pies y rogado por una foto; sin embargo en caso de sentirme como una sinvergüenza o una estirada, hubiera optado por la segunda. Nunca me gusto el hecho de no sentir al menos un poco de vergüenza.

Abril- Amm, chicos ¿Quiénes son...- de un momento a otro ya estaba con ella

Angie- Ho-hola me llama Angie. Tu eres Abril O'Neil ¿Cierto?- me miro extrañada, y no la culpaba yo haría lo mismo si alguien a quien nunca he visto dice mi nombre completo como si nada

Abril- Bueno si pero, no lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que tu...- la volvi a interrumpir, ya se me hizo costumbre

Angie- En realidad no le veo chiste decírtelo, pero te lo explico y a ti también Casey- este me hizo una cara de extrañez y pronto empeze a contarles nuestra historia y el resto de ella. Al terminar Casey dijo

Casey- Entonces tu y tu hermana, vienen de un mundo como el nuestro. Solo que nosotros somos una caricatura- volteo a ver a Tessa

Tessa- Pues si, aunque aun no nos explicamos como llegamos a dar aquí. Yo pienso que fue obra de esos alienígenas con forma de cerebro- dijo con una ligera de intención de hacer platica para irnos que fue ignorada por todos a excepción mia

Abril- Al menos me alegra que ya no sere la única chica aquí, eso es bueno. En fin, Donnie ¿Me puedes ayudar con una tarea que tengo?- pregunto

Donnie- Claro Abril...- dijo como si flotara en las nubes, de ahí se la llevo.

Los demás comenzaron a irse a realizar lo que les gustaba; Rafa se fue a entrenar con su saco, Tessa se sento en un columpio que tenían allí a leer una revista de algo que yo ignore, Casey y Leo se sentaron a ver la fuerza Super robomeka (no se como se escribe), Mikey fue a la cocina y yo ya iba a ver televisión cuando escuche.

Splinter- Angie ¿Podrias venir un momento?- aquella voz sonaba firme tanto que me intimidaba, pero asentí

Nos dirigimos al dojo, el se adentro primero y después yo me sentía como a una pequeña niña a la que estaban a punto de regañar por ocasionar un desastre o peor aun... Un gran problema, de esos que no puedes ignorar.

**Ya adentro en el dojo**

Splinter- No te he pedido que vengas para discutir los intereses que claramente muestras a uno de mis hijos- decía mientras entrecerraba la puerta, me ruborize al oir lo ultimo

Angie- ¿Tan obvia soy Sensei?- pregunte alterada

Splinter- No, el se habría ya dado cuenta tu no te preocupes de ello- suspire aliviada por un momento pensé en si el ya lo sabia- Sin embargo...

Voltee a verlo a los ojos, no me había citado para algo simple; esto se notaba era de suma importancia para el.

Angie- ¿De que se trata esto Sensei?- pregunte seria

Splinter- Me preguntaba si podría saber si en algún momento venceremos a Destructor, al Kraang y si volveremos a ser una familia- que pregunta tan mas difícil era esa, aunque conteste

Angie- No se si deba Maestro, pero algo que hasta ahora le puedo asegurar es que todos sus hijos incluyendo a Miwa...- hice una pausa pero segui- estarán a salvo algunos si tendrán sus malos momentos y otras veces también les sonreirá el destino. Pero aun no les puedo asegurar la victoria contra ambos enemigos.

Splinter- Lo comprendo bien, gracias por esa información; por cierto creo que le agradas- me agrado el comentario, sonreí e hice una reverencia.

Al salir, yo tenia pensado ir a tomar agua y después ver caricaturas con Leo y Casey; pero mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que vi... Cuando sali, Mikey se cayo como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado escuchado nuestra conversación. Yo no sabia que escucho hasta que dijo.

Mikey- ¿Te gusta Leo?- sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse por un momento,quería ahorcarlo allí mismo sin importar quien fuera

Angie- ¡Callate!- dije en un grito ahogado

Mikey- Eso es un si ¿No?- pregunto sonriente

Angie- Pues si, pero no se lo digas a nada. Me sentiría mal si me rechaza, lo cual seria probable- rogaba por que dijera que si y asi fue

Mikey- Por supuesto, no te preocupes solo yo lo sabre. Nadie mas lo hara es una promesa- agradeci que el fuera el que había escuchado- Oye ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Angie- Si, no te preocupes- dije sin molestia

Mikey- ¿Volvere a tener un amigo como Cabeza de Piel?- me pregunto mirándome como un pequeño cachorrito

Angie- El nunca se fue- me vio raro

Mikey- ¿Eso que significa? No lo entiendo- que infantil chico, eso me agradaba

Angie- El tiempo te lo dira todo- me abrazo y salio corriendo. Se notaba que estaba feliz, espero haya captado el mensaje

Crei que no habría problemas con lo que le dije a Mikey, pero al poco rato tenia a todos sus hermanos alrededor mio; lo supe entonces ellos también me querían hacer preguntas sobre su futuro... Que odioso era que me cuestionaran. Empezaron a hablar como locos, en serio no comprendi nada de lo que me decían hasta que me harte, les di a los tres un buen empujon y les grite.

Angie- ¡Yo no me quede para estar contestando sus preguntas! ¡No son quienes parta venir e interrogarme como si fueran mi tia o Tessa!- vi que volteo, al igual que Abril y Casey, pero los ignore, sabia que esos dos también tenían preguntas pero serian mas pacientes- Si para eso van a querer que me quede, muy bien los felicito ¡Pero yo asi no me quedare!

Me aleje de ellos lo mas que pude, fui a la habitación de Donatello y me encerre. Estaba furiosa, por contestar dos preguntas ahora todos querían saber todo. Que intriga, me desesperaban esos tres. Lo peor de todo es que al rato tendria una bronca con Tessa, pero no era momento para arrepentirme. No ahora, sino hasta que vinieran a disculparse por hacerme sentir de esta forma.

**Fin POV de Angie, inicio POV de Tessa**

Vaya, hay días en los que mi hermanita no es esa chica entusiasta, extravagante, infantil e irritante de siempre; es un ser humano, como casi todos. Tiene sus días donde su temperamento no es el mejor, ella siempre ha sido de poca paciencia. Yo la defino como alguien de dos caras, si esta con alguien que no conoce o no le cae tan bien es reservada y timida; de no ser asi es divertida y simpática.

Su tolerancia y paciencia es algo limitada, un poco menos que la mia. La entiendo, si mis ídolos solo me dejaran quedarme en su casa para que me interrogaran su futuro; también estaría bastante furiosa. No me importo mucho lo que dijo, se le pasara pronto, lo que me preocupa es como se siente ella. Asi que me levanto del lugar de donde estoy, y me dirigo hacia donde están los chicos, al estar con ellos les cuestiono.

Tessa- Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién fue el que puso a Angie de este humorcito? No pienso aguantar la todo el dia- digo en voz alta

Mikey- Bueno, es que le dije a mis hermanos que ella sabia nuestros futuros. Y entonces...- lo interrumpieron

Donnie- Era idea mia solo preguntarle una cosa, pero ellos me siguieron y comenzamos a preguntarle a montones. No creimos que se pondría a si, de verdad los sentimos- argumento el

Tessa- En realidad no creo que disculparse conmigo valga la pena, mas bien lo deberían hacer con ella. Pues no se si lo sepan, pero la única razón por la que seguimos aquí es porque ella me lo pidió. Asi que muevan sus traseros y vayan a disculparse con Angie, o por su bien tendre que cambiar de opinión- digo pero al ver que solo cambian miradas les grito- ¡Pero ahora!

Todos- ¡Ya vamos, ya vamos!- dijeron al unisono

Rafa- Que genio- se quejo en voz baja pero lo escuche

Tessa- Te escuche zopenco- los únicos que me respondieron fueron: Mikey riendo y Rafa con un gruñido

De ahí, yo solo me quede en ese lugar esperando a que ellos volvieran, con una Angie contenta y sonriente; pues de no ser asi si los iba a golpear. Mientras ellos se dirigían al cuarto de Donnie para disculparse, yo me quede con Casey y Abril. Ellos dos no eran tan mala, ni tan buena compañía pero no me queje. Supongo que se quedaron sorprendidos por como les grite a esos cuatro, pero no había mas por hacer. Solo espero que logren hace que mi hermana los disculpe.

**Si en este capitulo creen que estuve pésima concuerdo, pero no he recibido ayuda de mi BFFA; les aseguro que el próximo estará mejor. No dejen de enviar sus reviews, este fue demasiado corto. No tanto como uno que creo fue el dos pero aun asi, me esforzare mas en el siguente. Aprovechare al máximo estas vacaciones, por favor denme consejos para saber en que debo mejorar. Hasta luego lectores.**


	5. Conociendo a Abril y Casey, parte 2

**Muy bien, como dije en el ultimo capitulo me iba a apresurar con la historia y capítulos durante mis vacaciones, porque de no ser asi ya no podría tener tiempo. Creo que este capitulo estará mejor, yo soy una persona que va escribiendo lo que se le ocurre cada dia, hago diversos cambios. Por cierto en este trate de incluir a Tessa lo mas que pude y creo que lo consegui. En un solo dia no publico un nuevo capitulo, pero les aseguro que cuando termine este capitulo tratare de sonar como si hubiera escrito todo el capitulo en un dia; muy bien sin mas preámbulos, comienzen a leer.**

**LA OTRA DIMENSION: Capitulo 5, Conociendo a Abril y Casey. Parte 2**

**POV de Angie**

Me siento muy mal conmigo misma, no quiero ver a nadie. Debi haberme ido cuando Tessa me dijo, estoy mas que segura de que de no haberme quedado, esto jamas me habría pasado; pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Me encerre en el cuarto de Donnie, esperaba que no vinieran esos cuatro a molestarme mas de lo que yo ya estoy. Pero como casi siempre... Me equivoque. Alguien toco la puerta.

Mikey- ¡Angie! ¿Estas allí?- pregunto algo timido

Rafa- ¿Acaso eres tonto? No espera, si lo eres. ¿Crees que te va a abrir y contestar "Si aquí estoy me encerre porque me moleste con ustedes"?- respondio sarcástico a su pregunta

Leo- Ya basta, yo me encargo; oye Angie ¿Podemos pasar?- me quede muda ante su pregunta pero el sin rendirse continuo- Bueno si no quieres abrir... No abras pero escucha, no era nuestra intención llenarte la cabeza de preguntas ¿Lo entiendes? Solo teníamos curiosidad de que va a pasarnos ¿Nos disculpas?

Donnie- Creo que no va a abrir. Vamos aunque nos mate Tessa- lo oi murmurar, ya se iban hasta que...

Angie- Lamento haber dicho eso, se que no era su intención molestarme. No soy muy paciente, como ya se habran dado cuenta- ...dije

Mikey- Ya lo creo- oi un golpe- ¡Auchh! ¿Por que hiciste eso?

Rafa- Porque si enano, y ¿Vas a salir Angie? Tu hermana nos va a mandar a la morgue si no sales- lanze una carcajada

Angie- Por supuesto que no seria divertido ver eso- me rei- No ya voy, si quieren les puedo responder solo una pregunta a cada uno- dije al abrir la puerta

Todos- ¡Si!- respondieron al unisono todos juntos

Nos dirigíamos a la sala y de allí a la cocina. Donnie me pregunto si alguna vez conseguiría salir con Abril; lo cual fue burla con sus hermanos pero yo solo le dije que siguiera siendo el mismo, Rafa me pregunto si Slash (su mascota mutante "Spike") estaría bien; en ese caso solo pude decir que si, a Mikey ya no le di oportunidad de preguntar algo, Casey prefirió no preguntar nada, Abril me pregunto si su padre regresaría; y aunque no me gustaba decirle toda la verdad y solo le dije que si regresaría...

Leo en cambio me pidió que fueramos al dojo, **(recuerden que dije que en un momento entrenarían para que ella sepa usar mejor el arco) **realmente al principio admito que crei que que no me iba a preguntar nada. Nos la pasamos bien, platicamos y el me enseño unas cuantas técnicas. Pasaron como dos horas o mas y yo ya estaba super cansada. Nos sentamos un poco y entonces cuando crei que nada me podría arruinar ese maravilloso momento el dijo.

Leo- Oye Angie ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y prometes no decírselo a mis hermanos?- pregunto algo nervioso

Angie- Depende... ¡Jaja! No, claro que me puedes decir soy como una caja fuerte, solo lo sabremos tu y yo. Supongo que por la pregunta que nunca me hiciste- lo mire cautelosamente, el asintió. Yo estaba en lo correcto- Bien pues, suéltalo

Leo- Es sobre... Karai- volteo porque estaba avergonzado, bien por el no tuvo que contemplar mi cara de disgusto; me tranquilice y dije

Angie- ¡Oh! Amm, creo que deriva mucho mi respuesta segun de lo que tu quieras saber sobre "su" futuro- estaba moleste no lo pude evitar, el se daba cuenta pero no comentaba nada

Leo- Me gustaría saber si conseguiré pasarla de nuestro lado, que si ella sabra quien es su verdadero padre...- lo interrumpi

Angie- Es solo una pregunta por persona Leonardo, me caes bien pero solo puedes preguntar una cosa. Te recomiendo que la pienses bien, antes de que cometas una estupidez- se quedo pensativo y me miro algo intimidado. Agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos unos segundos. Después dijo:

Leo- Muy bien, ya se lo que quiero saber ¿Alguna vez lograra verme de otra forma además de un amigo o enemigo? Ya sabes seremos algo mas...- esa fue la gota que lleno el vaso; en este caso mi paciencia, estaba dolida ante lo dicho pero que podía esperar no le gustaba yo, sino ella

Angie- Leo, veras esa es una pregunta un tanto complicada de responder. Preguntame otra cosa pero no esto- quería que parara pero no se detuvo

Leo- ¿Por que? ¿Es mala la respuesta? ¿Jamas pasara? ¿Por que no?- comenzó a molestarme esas preguntas obsesivas

Angie- Simplemente porque no, déjalo asi como esta. No puedo decirlo- dije en voz alta

Leo- ¿Pero por que? Nada se interpuso a que contestaras las preguntas de mis hermanos ¿Dime por que no me diras nada a mi?- empezó a gritarme

Angie- Sabes algo, es una tontería- le lanze el arco que me presto y respondi- Ya no quiero entrenar contigo, si quieres saber que le pasa a tu noviecita porque no vas con Tessa. Asi sabras lo que le pasa y comprenderas porque no te lo quize decir yo

El se quedo callado y no me miro, di por terminada la discusión. Me sali de la alcantarilla, inicie a llorar mientras corria a toda prisa sin tener un rumbo preciso y sin saber a donde iba. Cuando pare, me di cuenta de que ya no sabia donde estaba; esto era mas que terrible... era fatal. No era tiempo para que me empezara a dar panico, de ser asi iba a provocar mi propio fin. Ojala estuviera con Tessa, ella si se sabe orientar, haya estado o no en el lugar donde se situe

**Fin POV de Angie, inicio de POV de Tessa**

Hace poco rato, vi a mi hermana salir del dojo un poco triste. Debo admitir que me sorprendio esa reacción; estando con Leo creía que al salir tendría dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no fue asi. Después, por si fuera poco salio el de antifaz azul cabizbajo; supuse que paso algo malo. Mientras el se dirigía a la cocina, yo lo segui y al llegar le pregunte.

Tessa- Oye ¿Sabes que le pasa a Angie? La note algo sentimental al salir- se encogio de hombros- ¿Qué paso?

Leo- Te lo contestare con otra pregunta ¿Qué le va a pasar a Karai?- me di cuenta entonces de cual fue el problema, que incomoda me sentía

Tessa- Acaso le preguntaste eso- afimo mi suposición asintiendo levemente- Vaya, que te digo eres mas idiota de lo que creía- susurre

Leo- ¿Disculpa, que me acabas de decir?- me miro con enfado muy poco disimulado

Tessa- Lo que oiste ranita, me sorprende que tu no entiendas indirectas- dije lo mas calmada posible

Leo- Escucha bien ¡Nadie, repito nadie me a dirigido una indirecta!- en ese momento explote

Tessa- ¡Te voy a matar!-

Lo comenze a golpear, la mayoría de los golpes los lograba esquivar, muy pocos llegaban a su cara. Queria romper su deforme cara de mutante, reconstruírsela y volvérsela a romper. Que clase de chico era, no se daba cuenta de que mi hermana estaba loca (en serio lo que se dice "loca") por el, era un gran fastidio saber eso. Nos habíamos quedado para que ella estuviera un rato con el, algunas veces cuando le lanzaba una que otra patada el las detenia; aunque por su cara sabia que le dolia y quería que me detuviera.

Para su suerte, Rafa entro a la cocina. Primero se quedo parado con una cara divertida, parecía disfrutar que golpeara a su hermano hasta que el grito- ¿Te quedaras allí parado o que? ¡Ayudame!- Hasta entonces el fue a apartarnos, yo ya tenia rojos los puños; de haber seguido creo que me hubiera salido sangre. Supe que nos iba a preguntar que paso, Leo me delataría pero no me importaba, yo estaba dispuesta a decirle todas sus crueles verdades futuras.

**No se porque, pero últimamente he sentido de que mis capítulos han sido realmente cortos; es complicado para mi escribir sobre todo cuando estoy bajo mucha presión. En realidad no entiendo porque me siento asi pero bueno espero que en el próximo me sienta mas confiada para escribir... Si creo que son problemas de seguridad al escribir.**

**Los vere en el próximo capitulo de mi historia. Por cierto si hay fanáticas femeninas de esta serie en México háganmelo saber por favor, a veces me suelo sentir mal al no encontrar personas como yo a las que también les guste la serie ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
